What Kind of FREAK
by The Sugar Plum Fairy
Summary: Grissom tries to tell Sara how he feels about her but his bugs get in the way. R


What kind of FREAK?  
  
Sara walked into the empty break room and caught sight of a girtbox wrapped in pink paper topped with a beautiful pink rose and a card saying Sara. She opened it slowly noticing the tiny airholes. Maybe it was flowers with the holes so they could breathe she thought. She sniffed the air and smelt the scent of roses. Grinning she yanked off the lid like an impatient child and reached in bringing the lovely, pink roses to her face. 'AAGH' she screamed as she caught sight of hundreds of disgusting bugs crawling over the rose she ws holding, 'What kind of freak sends someone bugs?'. The bugs seemed to be multiplying in front of her eyes. All she could see was a moving brown mass crawling over the pink rose petals. She grabbed the nearest object- a conveniently placed shoe and started hitting the bugs as hard as she could until they stopped moving. She took one last glance and dashed out of the room trying to escape the feeling of crawling bugs.  
  
'Have you told Sara how you felt about her yet? Warrick asked Grissom as Nick, Warrick and Grissom walked into the break room. 'Oh i'm onto it!' replied Grissom remembering how for the last six months he had been breeding his pedigree love bugs to produce perfect purebread bugs which were finally perfect enough to send Sara. 'She's going to love it!' he continued with a childish grin upon his face. As they walked into the office Grissom glanced at Sara's disgarded gift and saw his precious purebread bugs whose ancestry could be trace back 345 generations squished on the side. 'AAGH' he shrieked in horror at their dead bodies, 'What kind of freak kills beautiful lovebugs' Warrick and Nick exchanged glances, 'beautiful' was not quite the word they would use to describe the brown bugs, especially when they were squished!- gross, ugly or squirny maybe but not beautiful. 'Sara's going to be so upset' said Grissom remembering the purpose of the gift. Nick and Warrick exchanged that look again and abefore Grissom realised Sara had committed the worst possible crime in an entomologists eyes Nick yelled 'AAGH, What kind of freak uses my spare shoe to kill bugs?' Grissom and Warrick automatically looked at Nicks feet only to see he was wearing a shoe on each foot identical to the one covered in dead bugs. 'AAGH' said Warrick as the shoe covered in disgusting bug carcasses was waved in front of his face, 'What kind of freak has 3 identical shoes' 'Well' said Nick sheepishly, 'just incase someone loses a size eleven, right foot, black skechers shoe!'.  
  
'Sara, you've got to stop running down the corridoors so fast- dom't tell me your trying to solve all the murders again before Grissom has a chance to give us the cases to work on' said Catherine 'Someone has just sent me a pile of bugs' she paused to wipe imaginary bugs off her sholder 'I think i got them all'. 'I've got to go said Catherine running off as it all clicked into place- when she and Grissom had been discussing how he was going to send Sara a present her cellphone had gone fuzzy. All she had heard was 'I'm going to send Sara some love b..' before it went fuzzy and when she rejoined the conversation the next thing she heard was 'That'll show her how i feel about her'. She'd pressummed it was love birds... 'AAGH' she said as she realised what has happened 'What kind of freak tells someone they love them by sending love bugs? Catherine demanded off Grissom. 'Catherine- I have no time for this someone has just cruely murdered 325 love bugs meant for Sara- i've got to think of a back up plan. 'She did it you bug mad mongoose' yelled Catherine, 'who wouldn't when they saw bugs crawling over a lovely pile of pink roses?' 'Hey, is it my fault the only thing lovebugs eat is pink roses?' demanded Grissom. At that point Sara walked into his office. 'Compliment her, all girls love compliments' muttered Catherine as she left the room hoping the damage could be repaired. Desperately, Grissom looked around the room for inspiration and after catching sight of 'I can't believe its not a butterfly' A man's guide to moths' book, Grissom romantically gestured, 'Your hair is as shiny as a moths cacoon' 'What?' asked Sara rather taken back. Even more desperately Grissom racked his brain for random facts,expertly he recited 'Your lips are as red as a red spotted spiders poison' 'Pardon' said Sara as she felt Grissoms forehead to see if he had a fever. Thinking it was a sign she appreciated his compliments, Grissom went for the ultimate compliment. 'your eyes are as beautiful as a striped beatle's backside'  
  
After hearing this Catherine burst in whilst Grissom smiled at Sara waiting for her delighted smile. 'AAGH' Catherine cried feeling frustrated, 'What kind of freak can't even give a compliment and can only talk about bugs, bugs and more bugs when trying to chat up the girl he loves?' 'Pardon' said Sara and Grissom simultaneously. Grissom shocked that Catherine did not think that his compliments (which he found amazing) were any good, and Sara shocked that Grissom felt something for her. She reached over his cluttered desk to give him a hug to show she felt the same but just as they linked arms she felt the last love bug crawl across her leg. As she reached down to swipe at it she knock a can of red dye off Grissom's desk so that it splattered all over his shoe. 'Where can i get a size eleven, right foot, black skechers shoe?' 


End file.
